


Bad (Hair) Day

by Miraculous_mermaid03



Series: Irondad bingo by me [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Hair Playing, Irondad Bingo 2019, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, peter has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_mermaid03/pseuds/Miraculous_mermaid03
Summary: Peter Parker has a bad day and goes to Tony.For Irondad Bingo 2019.





	Bad (Hair) Day

**Author's Note:**

> The trope for this was hair playing

I made my way into the tower, thankful we finally made the internship official so I could walk in as Peter instead of Spider-man. I walked over to the elevator, FRIDAY opening it before I could push the button. 

"Thanks Fri. You're the swee--" a rough breath, then a hiccup. "Sweetest!" 

The door closed and the elevator started to move as her gentle voice came through the speakers. "Anytime, Peter. You seem distressed, should I alert Boss?" 

"Nah, I'm fine. And I'll be in his lab anyway so he'll know if anything goes too wrong." 

She gave a hum, as if she didn't trust that I was fine, but didn't comment further. She simply opened the doors for me as we got to the floor of Tony's lab. 

As I exited the elevator, I called out, "Hi Mr. Stark!" 

His eyes seemed to glow as he walked over to me, ruffling my hair in greeting. "Petey-pie! Just in time, I've got a new project for you, an unopened dvd of Star Wars, and some takeout upstairs. What'll be first?" 

I thought over my options, looking at Tony. My mentor, my friend. My dad. He loves me. Even if no one else does, I have May and I have Tony. 

Then the tears came. 

He pulls me into a hug, whispering words of encouragement. "It's okay, baby. It's okay. And if it's not, I'll make it okay. You're okay. You are loved. I love you. Life sucks, but it will pass. It's okay." His hand moved up to card through my hair as he spoke, the gentle rhythm helping to calm me down. The sobbing became sniffling. He loosened his hold, but the hand in my hair never stopped moving. "Now, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" 

I looked up and met his eyes, nearly bursting into tears again. "Everything! High school! God, I hate high school! There, there is, there's Flash! He's so rude and everything he says is so stupid and shouldn't bother me, but it does! I hear it every day and god it bothers me! Then, there's MJ, and I just never know what's going on with her! One minute, I'm her friend, the next I'm 'a guy' so in the wrong for something I didn't do! And Ned!" That's when my voice cracked. "There's Ned. He doesn't mean any harm, but he doesn't realize the effects Spider-man has on me. Doesn't understand my pain and fear and, and, and guilt, because if something happens and I don't stop it, its my fault." 

My head rested on his chest as he hugged me tighter. For a while, I just stood there and cried. Eventually, the tears slowed to a stop and I backed up. 

Tony looked at me, silently asking if I was okay and trying to figure out the best way to deal with the situation. I offered him a small smile and nod before changing the subject. 

"So, you said something about takeout?" 

"Sure thing, bambino. What do you think of takeout and Star Wars?" 

"Uh, duh!" 

Laughing, we made our way upstairs to have the most therapeutic dinner ever. We finished eating, and the first movie, so we put in a second. 

I fell asleep that night to Lion King music and my dad's hand in my hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I hope you guys like it! If not, too bad.


End file.
